Assembling a monitor on a monitor stand is a very cumbersome and time-consuming process, particularly in a business environment where potentially hundreds or thousands of users require monitors mounted on monitor stands. As technology has advanced and costs have decreased, multiple monitor configurations have become increasingly popular, further contributing to this cumbersome and time-consuming assembly process. To address this problem, manufacturers have conventionally delivered monitors pre-assembled on monitor stands. However, delivering monitors pre-assembled on monitor stands requires large shipping boxes, resulting in high shipping costs and a large carbon footprint.